With You
by TheCrimsonOrchid
Summary: Mi pequeño aporte a la KiriAsu Week 2018. Día 1: Aincrad. "El verdadero significado del amor se comprende tras enamorarse incontables veces de la misma persona". One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Sword Art Online, sus secuelas, películas y demás contenido no me pertenecen (lamentablemente).

* * *

 **—With You—**

* * *

La primera vez que se enamoró de ella, fue mucho antes del momento que ambos tuvieron un concepto claro de lo que era el amor romántico en realidad.

Eran tan sólo un par de jóvenes solitarios que necesitaban el uno del otro en maneras que aún no podían imaginarse, y apenas comenzaban a sentir.

Su corazón se aceleraba sutilmente de tan sólo tenerla en su campo visual, y casi cada cosa que ella hacía parecía atraer su atención como un imán al metal; Así estuviese danzando, etérea y grácil con su estoque en mano, o sencillamente dejándose llevar y pasando tiempo con sus otros conocidos, todos sus gestos y expresiones le llamaban en sobremanera, y de a momentos le era imposible apartar la mirada.

Eran compañeros, colegas o tal vez mentor y aprendiz estrella; No les importaba mucho, realmente, pues era superfluo colocarle un nombre a esa excéntrica relación en que se llevaban bien, y de esa manera tan única en la que se molestaban mutuamente cada momento posible, aún así pudiendo confiar en que el otro cubriría su espalda en cada batalla.

Aún podía recordar aquél día que su pequeña ilusión de encaprichamiento se desvaneció, al igual que esa frágil quasi-amistad que antes siempre había parecido indestructible.

Ella era de su misma estatura, y tal vez un poco más, pero aún así, existían momentos que salía a relucir en ella una personalidad tímida e ingenua, que la hacía parecer tal vez más joven que él.

El, siendo lo más cercano a mejor amigo que la chica tenía en aquél mundo, podía identificar claramente cuando ella cambiaba, casi sin notarlo, a aquella forma de actuar.

Sus hombros se encogian ligeramente, ambas pupilas encogiéndose casi imperceptiblemente como las de una presa acorralada, y su mirada evitaba todas las demás, fijándose en objetos poco importantes en un frenesí de movimiento hacia sus alrededores.

Era algo que a Kirito le parecía adorable e hilarante en igual proporción, dependiendo de la situación.

No obstante, en aquel fatídico día, al momento que ella se le acerco, tímida y callada, en lugar de la actitud amigable y casi extrovertida a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando, inmediatamente supo que había algo fuera de lo normal.

-¿Sucede algo, Asuna?- Preguntó, esperando que aquel pequeño empujón la incentivaría en la dirección correcta.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco, y sus ojos destellaron con un brillo de emoción que en ocasiones muy contadas había logrado presenciar.

-De hecho, quería hablar contigo sobre algo,- La muchacha mordió su labio, claramente ansiosa, y las palabras parecían emerger de sus labios presurosas, como listas para llegar al punto, aunque sólo acabase de comenzar -Sabes que hace un par de meses logramos liberar el tercer piso...

Kirito la interrumpió, con una sonrisa que sabía que ella consideraría irritante, pero que con esperanza lograría que su timidez se disolviera un poco -Creo haber estado allí, ahora que lo mencionas...- Dijo, fingiendo pensar muy profundo.

Ella se rió brevemente, pero pronto sus labios se juntaron en un puchero -Idiota- Masculló, ligeramente ofendida.

Sin embargo, la tensión en sus hombros había reducido, y se notaba más calmada para entregar sus noticias -¿Decías algo?

Asuna volteó sus ojos, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado con resignación -Desde que liberamos el tercer piso, también se desbloqueó la habilidad de crear y unirse a un gremio.- Dijo al fin, mirada ambarina aún destellando fervientemente con algo que sólo se podía describir como esperanza.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pelinegro, y le costó un poco ordenar sus pensamientos como para ofrecer una respuesta apropiada; No le gustaba para nada el sentido que estaba tomando su conversación. -Eso ya lo sabía; Beta tester, ¿Recuerdas?

La muchacha lo fulminó con su mirada -Silencio, Kirito-kun. Aún no termino,- Indicó ella, adoptando una pose más cómoda, hombros relajados y mano reposando en su cadera -Verás, hoy estuve hablando con un jugador llamado Heathcliff. Me dijo que le gustaría tenernos a ambos en su gremio, los Caballeros de la Hermandad de Sangre. ¿No son grandes noticias?

Kirito suspiró, finalmente cayendo en cuenta que sus preocupaciones sobre el tema de conversación probaron ciertas - Son buenas noticias. Ya te he dicho la conveniencia de formar parte de un gremio, y la facilidad que genera para el grupo en la recolección de materiales y las batallas.- La sonrisa de su compañera aumentaba a medida que su discurso avanzaba, y se sintió culpable que tendría que acabar su ilusión de aquella forma - Pero, me temo que no es lo mío.

La pelirroja se notó anonadada, mirándole entre shock y confusión -Pero, Kirito-kun, tu mismo dijiste que es mas conveniente para todos. Eso significa que nuestra posibilidad de sobrevivir sería más alta que estando sólo nosotros dos...

Sin embargo, el muchacho sólo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa amarga -Ambos sabemos que no hay lugar en un gremio para un Solo Player, y menos para un Beta Tester como yo.

 _"Un Beater"_ Susurró su mente, más la ignoró a favor de escuchar lo que su compañera tenía que decir.

Ella negó efusivamente con un movimiento de su cabeza, y extendiendo una de sus delgadas manos en dirección de él -Te equivocas. Podrá tal vez no haber un lugar para ése Solo Player en la Hermandad, pero estoy segura que existe un puesto muy especial para mi compañero- Dicho esto, le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa, permitiéndole a él elegir si quería aceptar o no.

El gesto era contagioso, y en menos de un segundo, una pequeña sonrisa también se estaba formando a través de los rasgos faciales del pelinegro, y su mano se extendía tímidamente hacia aquella ofrecida.

Sin embargo, una sola palabra le hizo paralizar sus acciones.

 _"Beater,"_ Susurró su mente traicionera de nuevo, como un balde de agua helada siendo vertido en su cabeza _"Sólo un sucio Beater, y nunca nada más que eso"_

Se imaginó el hermoso rostro de su amiga deshaciéndose en una mueca triste al ser rechazada por el resto del gremio debido a su asociación con él, y sintió dolor en su alma.

Su mano formó un puño, regresando a su previo lugar, junto a su costado, e inclinó su rostro hasta que los largos mechones de cabello oscuro escondieron su expresión -Estoy seguro que sí. Pero yo no soy ése compañero.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se desvaneció en un instante, reemplazada por una expresión en blanco, igualmente paralizada por el shock y lastimada por sus palabras, ojos apuntando en su dirección con una mirada casi vacía.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, y repentinamente Kirito no pudo seguir observando. Sin más palabras, le dio la espalda a la muchacha, quien aún estaba congelada por la desagradable sorpresa de hacía sólo segundos.

Cuando por fin encontró la fuerza de dar un paso hacia adelante, descubrió dentro de sí, que no podía darse vuelta y regresar, por más que lo deseara. Su cobardía le impedía la simple acción de darse vuelta, tragar su orgullo, devolver aquel paso que había dado y envolver a la muchacha en un abrazo para consolarla, diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que nunca dejaría su lado.

Estaba listo para dar el segundo paso, y fue allí que lo sintió; dedos suaves pero fríos tomando su muñeca firmemente, y aunque no ofrecían mucha resistencia, aún así sintió el peso de sus acciones detrás del mínimo gesto fútil, que sólo probaría para atrasarlo y darle más tiempo de arrepentirse y sentirse la peor persona del mundo por herir de tal forma su amistad.

-Kirito-kun...- Bisbisó ella en voz débil, sosteniendo aquella mínima esperanza con todas sus fuerzas como si fuese un salvavidas. El susodicho pudo sentir la voz de la muchacha quebrarse, y con ella, también una parte su corazón -¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de esto?

Kirito tragó con fuerza en un intento de liberarse del nudo en su garganta, y respiró profundo, sin dirigirle la mirada; Sabía que si captaba la más mínima visión de las lágrimas que sin duda cubrían el rostro de la muchacha, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, y no podría siquiera formular las palabras que sellarían su destino -¿Qué te dio la impresión de que alguna vez lo fuimos?

Asuna inhaló profundamente, claramente lista para responder algo, pero no se lo permitió. Con esas últimas palabras como una despedida resoluta, dejo atrás a aquella gran persona, maldiciendo el minuto en el que adoptó una posición antagonista al resto de los jugadores; Era muy riesgoso llevar consigo a una persona tan pura como ella, teniendo aquella odiosa etiqueta que lo diferenciaba de todos los demás tan drásticamente.

En ese momento perdió a su mejor amiga, a su compañera, y a una parte de su corazón, que se quedaría atrás con ella a pesar de la actitud cortante y desinteresada que tuvo que adoptar cada vez que la encontraba después de aquel suceso.

Sería una gran mentira de su parte decir que sus afectos por la muchacha habían desaparecido por completo, cuando en realidad sólo habían aumentado al verla brillar en el campo de batalla con tanta gracia y belleza como letalidad y destreza.

Un destello plateado danzando en medio del campo de batalla, con largo cabello rojizo que volaba detras suyo tras cada refinado movimiento.

Por su lado, ella no daba indicios de haberlo conocido jamás, ignorándolo también y tratándolo como un desconocido en cada ocasión en que se dirigían la palabra, y como una inconveniencia inevitable cuando estaban en desacuerdo. Esto fue, hasta que en una ocasión singular, después de un argumento entre ambos, convenció a la muchacha de semblante serio a que se recostara en el césped a tomar una siesta.

Despertar junto a quien había sido su más cercana amistad hasta su inconveniente despedida, fue una experiencia bastante singular, y su relajado rostro durmiente le recordó en sobremanera al espadachín de la ingenua e inocente jugadora que alguna vez encontró desmayada tras una misión suicida, en las profundidades de la mazmorra del primer piso.

Su expresión se notaba tranquila, al contrario de su semblante serio usual, y sus hombros se veían relajados, como si la tensión y el peso se hubieran desvanecido totalmente.

Descansando allí, con algunas hojas atoradas en su cabello, y sus largas pestañas apenas y rozando sus arreboladas mejillas, parecía mucho veces más joven que la estricta sub-comandante, de órdenes tan firmes como su actitud, la estratega perfeccionista que, se rumoreaba, era la verdadera mente maestra del Hermandad, en lugar de su constantemente ausente fundador.

Más pronto de lo que desearía, las finas pestañas revolotearon brevemente en su sitio, y seguidamente revelaron la mirada ambarina de la muchacha, confundida y desorientada por su somnolencia.

Aquél día se volvió uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, iluminando los días más grises en los cuales su destello no se hacía presente.

Días como aquél que lo vio amanecer, muy dentro de las profundidades de un frondoso bosque, las luces del alba artificial siendo casi tan cautivadoras como las reales; Había pasado la noche allí tras notar una zona segura dentro de un claro, en medio de una misión que estaba a punto de completar, y una vez que el sol se elevara en el cielo, el regresaría al pueblo más cercano a cobrar su recompensa.

Sin embargo, entre las largas sombras causadas por la luz apenas naciente, un movimiento efímero captó su atención.

Una pequeña criatura, similar en aspecto a un roedor del mundo real, se escabullía expertamente entre la hierba, oscurecido de posibles depredadores gracias a aquellas siluetas tan convenientes.

Su verdadero inconveniente era, que no todos sus depredadores eran monstruos primitivos controlados por el sistema.

Y cuando saltó en dirección a la siguiente sombra, fue demasiado tarde para impedir el fino proyectil dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pequeño conejo, que, aunque su cazador lo ignoraba, era de gran valor.

Y el cazador de la pequeña criatura fue quien se encontró cautivado y desconcertado, aquel mismo día, por motivos que ya no tenían que ver con amaneceres virtuales ni rangos de rareza de ingredientes culinarios; Para nada.

En lugar del frondoso bosque, se encontraba en un hogar bien decorado; En lugar de ser el cazador, ésta vez era la presa, y en lugar de la iluminación proporcionada por el sol naciente, se veía expuesto a un brillo anormal completamente diferente, proviniente de un cubierto: Un cuchillo de mesa, para ser precisos.

Por si sólo, el simple utensilio no presentaba mayor amenaza a su vida que el plato vacío que yacía justo en frente, o la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos, pero el verdadero peligro se encontraba en la mirada fría y lista para atacar, reflejada en el hermoso rostro la sub-comandante del gremio más influyente y prestigioso de todo Aincrad; Asuna, "el Destello Veloz", fácilmente la mujer más hábil, perspicaz y peligrosa en el castillo flotante.

Y el inofensivo cubierto se encontraba apuntado en dirección del pelinegro, brillando siniestramente, con una amenaza de daño severo a su persona por sus comentarios previos.

Esa fue tal vez la forma más abrupta pero sincera en que se percató, nada delicadamente, que la muchacha del atuendo casual y las habilidades culinarias exorbitantes le atraía; Más que por su hermosa apariencia e intoxicante aroma, por su personalidad honesta y directa y su disposición perseverante.

Aunque no negaría que el primer momento que la vio vestida en algo que no fuera su característico uniforme —Aunque este por si solo era bastante prometedor, y aseguraba que más de la mitad de la población masculina la admirara—, sintió su corazón acelerar y la sangre inundar sus mejillas.

Asuna era deslumbrante en cada manera posible, y Kirito no tardó en darse cuenta, de nuevo abruptamente, que se encontraba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos de la jugadora no eran muy claros, por lo que se dispuso a mantener los propios escondidos; No había ninguna necesidad de destruir el delicado balance que recién habían reconstruido entre ambos, esa frágil ilusión de amistad que apenas y se comenzaba a formar nuevamente.

O fue de esa manera, hasta que, tras perder un duelo contra el superior de su mejor amiga, se encontró inquietantemente cerca de perder su propia vida y la oportunidad de volverla a ver, ambas a manos de un psicópata vengativo.

Su visión estaba tintada de color rojo carmesí, y su mirada se encontraba fija en la barra de vida que se reducía con cada lento y tortuoso segundo que transcurría.

Y su salvación llegó en la forma de un ángel tan veloz como el destello de un relámpago, cautivadora como siempre y con el semblante sombrío que adoptaba durante sus más peligrosas batallas.

Tras la experiencia, que sólo sirvió para unirlos por la adrenalina y terror, se encontraron encaminados de regreso al hogar de la muchacha; Un movimiento prácticamente automático mientras se mantenían en total silencio, un contraste al incesante ruido de sus mentes que repetía los sentimientos de pánico y terror de la experiencia una y otra vez.

Con esperanza de romper la tensión del ambiente, el pelinegro alzó su voz tentativamente, sintiendo el eco flotar alrededor de ambos en la espaciosa pero callada zona residencial de Selmburg -Bueno, al menos esta es una buena excusa para volver a probar tu comida- Bromeó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa ladina a la muchacha que caminaba junto a él, en vano, pues pronto la mueca se desvaneció al notar que ella frunció el ceño.

Asuna resopló, aunque había un pequeño tono de humor en su voz -Eres un idiota,- Susurró, cruzando sus brazos -Solo tú podrías haber estado al borde de la muerte, y en menos de dos horas, estar pensando en comida, Kirito-kun.

El levantó ambas manos en derrota -Me declaro culpable- Anunció, tratando de sacar una sonrisa de la muchacha, quien ya se notaba más relajada, pero falló nuevamente.

La pequeña curvatura en el borde de sus labios desapareció pronto después, y suspiró -No lo entiendes, Kirito-kun. Todo este tiempo, desde que volvimos a estar en contacto, sólo pensé en lo agradecida que estaba que finalmente nos llevábamos bien, que al fin las cosas volverían a ser como antes- Admitió, bajando el rostro hasta que las sombras del atardecer ocultaron su expresión. Su voz se quebró -Y hoy no sólo estuve a punto de perder la oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, casi te perdí a ti. Si te hubiera perdido, no importaría si hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos desde el primer día; Nada de eso significaría nada porque ya no estarías aquí, conmigo. Y sería todo por mi culpa.

Kirito sintió una presión asfixiante en su pecho, más eligió ignorarla a favor de tomar la mano de la muchacha, quien lo miró, sorprendida -Pero estamos aquí, en este momento. Si te preocupas tanto por lo que pudo haber sido, nunca tendrás tiempo de vivir en el presente.

La sonrisa sincera y agradecida que se formó en el rostro de la muchacha disipó por completo la incomoda y momentánea sensación, remplazandola con lo que muchos describirán como mariposas en el estómago, más para el se manifestaba como una calidez acogedora en su pecho, sumada a una ligereza semejante a un mareo.

Lo que ella le hacía sentir era intoxicante, como recibir una dosis potente de su adicción tras ser privado de ella por años, esparciendose velozmente por su organismo hasta que cada momento se enamorara más profundamente de ella.

Fue en aquel momento que se percató que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, y que si había alguien con quien preferiría pasar el resto de su vida —Aunque fuera aquel vestigio de sí mismo—, no habría nadie más como ella.

Lo que aún no sabía, es que esa no era la primera, y mucho menos la última vez que se enamoraría tan profundamente de ella.

Después de todo, aún había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre la chica, y un futuro infinitamente prometedor a su lado, en aquel mundo o en el real.

* * *

 **— With You —**

* * *

 **Hola a todos :D**

 **Si, ya se que nadie se acuerda quien soy XD.**

 **En fin, esta era mi supuesta participación para la KiriAsu Week de este año, pero no tuve la oportunidad de subirlo el día que correspondía, así que lo voy a dejar por aquí para quien guste leerlo.**

 **Va dedicado a mi querida familia del Fandom, quienes me inspiraron a escribir esto a pesar del largo tiempo que he pasado sin escribir nada.**

 **Sé que es bastante corto, y sinceramente no tomó el rumbo que yo quería, no del todo, pero aún así hice lo mejor que pude y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **~ Aiko**.


End file.
